Titans: Ragnarok
by Josiah d.swag
Summary: The time has come. Storms are brewing. The age of Gods is over the time of Ragnarok has come. The last part of the war of heroes Quartology. All will fight and all...will...fall. For in the end we are nothing but human no matter what. -Lex Luthor


Chapter 1

Washington DC. 3:25 am. Two Guards walk along the White House. Suddenly "Pretender" from foofighter begins to play on the intercom. Three blocks out a heavy armored UBT flys down the middle of the street. Crashing through walls and cars. Cluchunk. As the hatch opens a man pops up with a rocket launcher. Then with a slight pull on the trigger the missile flys into the gate of the White House. Boom! As the Tank stops four men in swat gear move out.

Up on top of the tank two men with heavy machine guns open fire on incoming guards. As the four move on one teleports across the field slicing multiple guards with his swords. One with a computer eye pulls out two pistols hitting the security in between their eyes. One pulls out a staff sweeping through the small army. At the wall the other man's arm turns to solid ice. With one thrust smashes a hole in the wall. "Over here now!" He shouts.

In side in the House Owlman and Jonny Quick rally men to them. "Thomas!" Across the hall the four stood in offensive stances.

"Kill them." The crowd of guards rush with JQ. The ice meta human freezes the ground forcing JQ to jump. The teleport kicks him back as the other two engage the guards. Pop! Pop! Pop! Three go down each with bullet in their left eye. He quickly swings around and slams his foot in another guard's groin. The staff wielder confronts Owlman. Swinging left and right but Owlman could read every movement then with a quick doge knees him in the stomach forcing him to drop his staff.

"Pitiful." He grabs him by the neck. "Just...Pitiful!" He unleashes constantly. "Thought you could just come in here and expect to win." He punches him again. That's when he notices the man pulls up his hand in it was a detonator. He then quickly pulls off his mask revealing him self to be a bloodied Tim Drake. Owlman's eyes widen.

"This is my face remember it in hell." He pushes the button. BOOM! Suddenly a hand appears then to Tim's shock the explosion gets sucked into the hand. They look to see Major Force. "Force...you damn TRAITOR!" Force stomps Tim's head knocking him out. Out side the two were eventually caught and hand cuffed. Quick held the teleport in his arms. The other two were held down.

"This was a futile attempt to kill me. You never stood a chance." All of them were lined up against the wall. "But I can tell you knew that. So my question for you is...what was you real target?"

Tim spits in face and smiles. "Fine." He punches Tim knocking him out. "Get them out of my sight."

Elsewhere in Bialya. Nearly six dozen guards laid on the ground. Lex walks the field with Joker, Queen Bee and a small force of Bialyians and some kids. "This wasn't so hard now was it?" He tells Bee. As they look over a cliff Bialya burned. "Finally the spark has been lit. Let Ultraman and his Syndicate know that the Light does not bow to false Gods."

Chapter 2

"Damn it!" Dick shouts. With help of the lanterns we could of had a chance.

"Calm down Dick." Selena said.

"Why should he? He has a perfect reason to be angry." Said Manta. "With Owlman as ambassador he rejected the corps so being the little tiptoers they are ran off with their tails between their legs."

"You can just shut up about the Corps." Says Barbara.

"Every one shut up!" Shouts Vandal. "Now...their forces have control of each country and all military forces. We're jut lucky that the idiotic Middle East hates all foreigners but that won't hold the Syndicate for long." The four sit down at the table. "Now Magneto and his brotherhood are mobile they're planing on an all out assault on Arkham."

"They don't have enough men for that." Manta said.

"Even if they did the Syndicate will show up." Dick adds. Beeb! Beeb!

"This is Vandal go ahead."

"Bialya has been nuked." Says Luthor.

"What?! Those damn bastards!" Selena shouts.

"How many survivors?" Vandal's voice was now stern with anger.

"We were able to save the captive leaguers here along with a bus full of kids."

"Alright head on back."

"On it." He replies.

"Which leaguers did we save?" Dick asks.

"Lets see." Vandal clicks a button pulling up images on the main screen. "We've saved Firestorm, Supergirl, Atom, Question and..." Dick quickly jumps up.

"Batman."

Border of Bialya. In side the back of a hum V were the leaguers along with Joker and two guards. Luthor and Bee were in the front. "Well it's fancy meting you here. Hahahah boosh" batman punches Joker. "Rude much."

"Shut the hell up." Firestorm shouts.

"Luthor were are we heading?"

"You'll see." Some time later they arrive at a marsh.

"Why have we stopped?" Atom asks. That's when a massive dome appears in the middle of the marsh. The dome had a skull on its front. The hatch opens and they drive in.

"Alright lets go."

Everyone steps out to see a massive open area filled with nearly five hundred SHIELD agents, Manta's Soldiers, along with Queen Bee's men. "It looked smaller out side." Batman said.

"And it is all of this is under the marsh." Explains Fury walking to them with a walking Pro. X and Captain America.

"So they let you out." Supergirl says.

"Not just out but the government secretly gives us funding." They look to see Ironman. "That's right Bitches I'm back."

Chapter 3

"Stark." Luthor says.

"Every thing is going to plan you don't need to worry." Tony replies. "Sinestro what's the report?"

"We have mustarded up nearly six hundred men. Along with my Corps ready move on the command Lurthor."

"Good. Our plan will begin soon."

"So are you two the leaders of this operation?" Bruce asks.

"You could say that, or you could say we're part of the council." Tony replies.

"What council?"

"Right this way." Luthor says.

The three soon reach a room near the center of the underground fortress. The room had windows on all sides looking out. The three enter the room. "Batman I would like you to me the Council of the Resistance" Lex says.

On the right side was Manta, Black Mask, RAS Al Gul, and Queen Bee. To the left on the opposite side was Magneto, Pro. X, Captain America. On the other side of the room at the head was Vandal to his right was Dick and his left was Fury.

"Welcome Batman to the last pocket of true freedom from the Syndicate incursion." Vandal says with open arms.

"This maybe one of the most jacked up things I've ever seen...but if its brought us all together why not." They all smile. "You all should know that if you cross any body from my league you won't have to worry about the Syndicate anymore." Their smiles quickly faded. "Now lets get to business."

"As you wish." Vandal says with a smile. Everyone sits at there seats. "Now we know we have made great progress." The group begin to shake their heads. "But that's not enough. The Syndicate has complete control on the Boom-Tubes every continental power is under their control. What we need to do is take them out now."

"What exactly do you propose?" Magneto asks.

"Divide and conquer." They all look at Charles.

"And how is that possible?" Mask adds.

"A QED bomb." Bruce comments. "Ain't that right Stark?"

"Well aren't you the smart one." He looks to the group. "If we can cause a QED to blow up in their little Inter dimensional anchors the Mega-Earth will split into its original three. Once that happens its all just a force of habit from there." Bee looks down.

"Bee what's wrong?" Vandal asks.

"It's just that with all of us villians together we still never won against the league. Now we're fighting a league willing to kill it just doesn't sit right with me."

"We all knew the stakes when we formed this little group, but we have to end this. Show them stark." Dick says. Stark pushes a button on his helmet. Suddenly it began to project a holographic globe. That's when three red blips appeared. "Now in these spots, one in Yellow stone, another in Iraq and finally one in Hong kong. In each one there is a Syndicate Fortress and in each is Dimensional anchor. If we can set a QED in each one and simultaneously blow them up the ripple shock should separate the two as if they were never joined together."

Every one looks at Vandal and Bruce. "Then the only thing left to discuss is how to get the league back and how to keep the Syndicate away from you while lead a siege on their turf." Lex adds.

"I'll go." They look to Batman. "I can draw Owlman and his team out I know where they are."

"Just let us set up a team and we will be good to go." Dick replies.

"No Dick you should get Billy and the rest of the Leaguers here and head for DC save your commando unit and the Team."

"You know where they are?"

"No but where they're going to be." He quickly writes down coordinates. "If you reach this area in time you'll be good to go."

"So it's settled. By this time in three days the final fight of three earths will be settled. This meeting is dismissed." Every one gets up to leave the room. Bruce quickly stops Dick.

"We need to talk."

"Alright."

Chapter 4

"What do you need to know?" Dick asks.

"First off how are you here."

"To tell you the truth I don't know. The last thing I remember is being stabbed. Next I'm seeing a white light and then I hear voice. Then finally I was standing in the Watch tower hall way. I see Maria under attack so I just moved, and that's about it."

"So it seems the father has tricks up his sleeves." Bruce says as he opens the door. "Welcome back son." He says as he leaves.

Elsewhere in a location unknown. "Is it ready?" A figure asks.

"Yes."

"Then fire." He pushes the button. Back in the Dome. On the main computer Lex sees a screen flash. His eyes open quickly. "Every get down!" He shouts. VVVVVVVOOOOOMMMMMMM!  
A massive beam shoots through east wing of the dome. Small quakes and power failures ripple through the rest of the building. Some parts begin to cave in. As lex stagers to get up he sees nearly a third of the dome and underground base in ruins and buried under rubble. He then sees in the far end the hole Syndicate marching towards him. They were followed by a massive army of Syndicites and tanks.

"Luthor!" He turns to see Black mask and Manta. "What do we do?"

"Kill them all."around that time Wotan, Joker, Ivy, Black Atom,Verdago and Sergeant Skull had come up from behind. The group charged out.

Vandal smashes out from rubble. He had his neck slashed open and two metal rods stabbed through him. He brings his head up and his neck quickly heals. He then rips off his jacket and pulls the two rods out and heals.

He looks to see Major Force and General Atom coming towards him. Out of no where Grid appears from behind and opens fire with a dual laser blast. To his surprise Vandal healed. "You fools you should do your home work I'm immortal." He rear kicks grid away and jumps up double punching the other two.

Ironman catches grid and throws him through the wall following it up with a missile barrage. "Every body this is protocol storm the house! Move!" He heard a voice shout. All around people scattered but thoughs near the breach were ripped to shreds by the super powered overlords.

Elsewhere in the halls. Wap! Wap! Wap! A soldier falls to the ground. Night wing along with Arsenal and Red Arrow moved through the halls taking the their enemies out one by one. Finally they reached a hanger. "Arsenal get that thing up and running." Dick shouts. "Firestorm!" They look to see him with Supergirl, Atom and Question. "It's good to see you but we're leaving now."

"What about Bats and the others?" Question asks.

"They have there parts and we have ours. Now lets move." Firestorm shook his head and went inside the ship. As they left the Dome they say saw other ships shot down as jets and fighters battled across the sky. That's when they noticed Helicariers all around. Each one had a raised Syndicate flag. They activated the cloak and quickly flew away from the area.

Shink! Wolverine had cut the head off the android Blue Torpedo. Fantomex and ArchAngel were behind him they had defeated the android Blue Rocket. One Syndicite appeared but shot another Syndicite. As the look he toppled to reveal a standing Pro. X. "Come quickly we are to meet up with Magneto and his group." After a few seconds to catch their breath they left the area.

The last of the survivors had made they're escape as they look out the back window they could see the area in flames and rumble.

Chapter 5

YellowStone national park. Deer and near by birds scurry quickly away as the Javelin lands. As the hatch opens up Dick walks out. "Alright every body lets move. Firestorm and super girl fly out. Arsenal and Red arrow walk out carrying a metal container. Billy follows them out. "30 seconds out!" The group camouflage the ship and hide in the tree line.

BOOM! As a boom tube opens two semi trucks appeared with a convoy of tanks and Meta humans wielding ice and fire powers. That's when the head tank's hatch opened Red Shull popes out. BOOM! Another portal opened Ultron walked out followed by Daken and Block-buster. Four droids came through the tube with futuristic rifles. The two groups walked closer to each other. Click!  
BBBBBOOOOMMMM! The camouflage Javelin explodes sending both groups into distress as three tanks explode. "What the Hell!" Skull shouts.

"SHAZAM!" Captain Marvel smashes another tank. He rips the tank in half and hurls the two pieces at an incoming tank. That when Supergirl and firestorm rush out at the meta humans. As firestorm blast a meta human Blockbuster wraps his arms around him smashing him to the ground. Across the field Ultron walks towards the metal container.

He pushes the enter button on the pad. Steam quickly rushes from the cracks as the cube opened. "Activation Amazo." A large arm bursts out grabbing Ultron by the neck. Amazo slowly stands he is twice the size of Ultron. Ultron quickly slashes at Amazo as his hands scratched the metal plating Amazo lets Ultron go. Left and right Ultron slashes as Amazo doges the assault. They both then begin to let loose punches but with their high tech minds the fists run into each other. Finally Ultron pulls his left arm back and Amazo pulled his right. They both thrust forward as their knuckles touched a massive shock wave caused a crater to form.

As the smoke cleared the two saw that their arm was shattered and gone. Across the field Carnage and Arsenal played a game of cat and mouse in the trees. Arsenal swings from branch to branch as Carnage just barley misses him shattering the trees. "Eat this!" Arsenal throws two grenades exploding on impact. As Carnage breaks from the cloud of smoke he is faced with a grenade launcher. Boom! As he fell Red arrow appears firing an arrow in a small spot where he saw human flesh. With a quick tug he rips out the man Cletus Kassidy. "

"Agh!" He shouts as Arsenal throws two more grenades destroying the symbiote.

"Now that wasn't so hard to do." Arsenal says with a smirk.

"You ass holes you took it away from me!" Red arrow kicks Cletus in the face nocking him out.

Tenchk! Amazo slams against a tree. He quickly dashes to the left as Ultron punches the tree knocking it down with one hit. Ultron fire a beam from his mouth hitting Amazo in the chest. Ultron quickly jumps on him hacking and slashing. Amazo grabs I'm by the neck and fires his eye beams ripping through Ultrons armor. Ultron flys back landing hard in the ground. As Amazo stands over him he stomps on Ultron's face shattering it to pieces. As he turns around two hard light blades slash through his head exploding as the blade cut through.

Chapter 6

Daken stood as he looked at the headless android. That's when he notices Night Wing planting explosives on the semi trucks. As he heads towards him he is cut off by a wall of fire. He looks up to see Firestorm charging him. "Bring it on!" he shouts.

Up at the Semi's bang! Dick ducks as Red skull opens fire on him. "You three flank him, and you with me." He tells his men. As they move to each side they're shocked not to see him. In stead a grenade rolls out from the top of the semi on each side. Red skull pushes his men down as he jumps to safety. Dick leaps down on the other side. He lands his legs on one whipping his body around snapping his neck. Dick rolls on the ground popping up shoving gas pellets in one's mouth. With fast reflexes he dodges three gun shots and kicks the man in the stomach. As he bent over Dick grabs him by the back throwing him into the semi breaking the door. Dick looks up at the opening.

Dead shot, Iceman, Red Robin and Grifter walk out with there weapons ready. They rush out taking out guards and meta humans. Slowly Dead pool walks out. "You sons of bitches." More tanks and troops began coming through more Boom-tubes. "Throw me on ice like that and torture the fuck out of me." He drew his two swords. "I'm going to kill every last one of you...slowly." With a poof he was gone. With in an instant he was appearing every where cutting necks open and slicing the back of legs.

"Not so chatty are you." Iceman shouts.

"No...I'm pissed as hell!" At the other semi. Dick and Tim set up explosives. While in the other Cyborg was freeing more members of the team. Out side Dead pool was spilling a river of blood. Boom! The metal door drops on the ground with a loud thud. Slowly one by one they walked out. Aqualad, impulse, Beastboy, Superboy, Miss martian, Artimiss and Kid flash. In the other Semi Grifter was helping Robin along with red hood in blowing up the door. Wasp, Batgirl, Wander Girl, Guardian, Raven, Starfire and Static.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Three shots fire into Dick's back. Grifter turns to see Red Skull with a flinch he draws his gun firing six rounds in his chest. He walks slowly to the red Nazi. "I can't... die I'm a su...per soldier." He says.

"Just shut the fuck up." Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! The whole area herd the slow firing the Meta humans look to see their dead leader. Tim turns towards Dick to see him slowly stand up with blood smear on the side of the semi.

"Good riddance." He says. With the soldiers retreating the meta humans easily surrendered.

Around twenty minutes later a javelin appeared with Maria hill as the pilot and two agents. "Alright let's load up. We've got a lot of work to do." Aqualad shouts. They take off leaving the area.

Chapter 7

Hong Kong 2:30 AM

AAAHHH! Crash! People look up to see a Helicarrier in the sky on its platform the injustice league was in full assault mode killing all in sight. Wotan using his Magic was ripping the ship in half as Black Adam smashed into the building next to it. Major skull and Joker teamed with Harley, captain cold and Two face began moving through killing all security and citizens.

"Sir they're in the vault!" One guard shouts. Bang! He drops as Two face runs past him. Out side. "Look up in the sky!" Wotan shouts. Black Ring and ten black lanterns slowly floated down.

"You fools you dare attack us." Around that time Sinestro and 13 yellow lanterns appeared. "Ah Sinestro lets rid of these fools."

"You mistaken me Black." Shink! Black Ring's eyes grow wide. I'm here to kill you." Black ring drops to the surface. "No one controls the Sinestro Corps! Kill them!" He shouts the lanterns begin their battle.

In side the building. At an elevator ding! The group turns ready for a battle. As the door opens Count Verdago walks out with Ghost rider and Punisher. "We are on a time limit here." He says as they continue down the corridor.

They eventually make it to a teleporter. "Alright once we go in we won't be able to leave until we shut down the inside temporal lock under stood?" They all shake their heads. "Good now here we go." They all walk in. As they walk out of the portal they are met with an open room. Across the open room stood Loki, Silver Samurai, and Lady Shiva.

"I was wandering when you were going to show up." Loki says as hi voice echoes. As he turns the portal shuts be hind them. He then shows them the terminal with lock. Crash! He shoves his foot into the terminal destroying it.

"What are you doing now we're all stuck!" Verdago shouts.

Loki then walks to the QED and bushes the active button. Suddenly a count down begins. 20:00 min showed on the timer. 19:57 "shall we begin." He launches him self at them.

Out side crash! Crash! Crash! None of the wounded Black ring shields could stand the power of Sinestro. "Why! We had control we were rulers!" Black ring shouts.

"Wrong we were slaves!" Sinestro punches him three more times then forms a massive Hammer. Black quickly forms a shield. Crash! As the hammer smashes through the shield Black's ring shatters. As he falls Sinestro slams the hammer on him smashing him into the sewer. He floats to the top of the sewer water face up. Sinestro grabs his neck lifting up two see the body completely twisted around. "You old fool." Suddenly his ring beeps. "This is Sinestro go ahead."

"We have have a problem..." Sinestro flys up to see what's happening.

"My God." The war wold showed up in the sky. He quickly flys up to one if his men. "Report!" He demands.

"We have been forced to call in the Whole Corps they're just barely holding him back but not for long."

"We'll have to retreat." He thought. The sky glowed with fire as the beams were halted with the yellow field.

Chapter 8

13:23 min

Ting! Verdago pops back from the force of Loki's attacks. He and Major stand back to back. "Damn he's good." Major says.

"I wouldn't expect any less from a God."

"God my ass." Major shrugs off. "Here we go." They dodge left and right as Loki and his trickster clones attack left and right. As they fight Cuts begin to form across Verdago's body. Loki appears ready to deliver the final blow. BOOM!

"Suck that! Demi God my ass!" Joker shouts.

Across the room Twoface and Harley continue to battle Lady Shiva. Sink! "Ah!" Damn bitch. Harvey thought. He quickly ducks allowing Harvey to slam Shiva with her hammer. As she flys back he tackles her as they roll he kicks her up and punches her in the face. As she falls he flips a coin in the air and catches it. "Tails. Oh well." He opens fire with a rifle. She drops dead before she lands on the ground.

Tink! Tink! Tink! Tink! Silver Samurai's sword and Ghost rider chain clashed left and right as Punisher open fire from a distance and Cap Cold tried to keep him still. Crash he brakes through the ice liking Cold into the wall. Before he could react Silver's sword pierced him in the chest. As cold coughed Two face throws a grenade at the giant machine. As Silver turns Ghost rider jumps on his back trying to melt the plating but the attempt is futile as Silver grabs and chucks him.

10:11 min

Wap! Verdago drops to the ground. "You fool we'll all be killed!" He says as he spits out blood.

"Fool." Loki laughs. "I am god something as petty as this won't kill me." Loki kicks him down. Verdago start mumbling. "What was that? I can't hear you."

"I said your the fool. Owlman put every single person's DNA in that thing including us!" Loki steps back. "That thing targets all DNA logged in it for a hundred mile radius with a force of 400 nukes per person."

"He promised..." Shink! Verdago shove his sword into Loki. "How does its feel to be out down by a lesser being." Loki punches him down and pulls out the sword.

Boom! "AH!" Major moves in after him. As Loki stands he blocks three punches and knees Major. Then sends him back with a hit from his staff. "Just die!" Major drops to the ground with the staff in his heart. "Pant...pant...pant..." Loki stumbles back kneeling on his right leg. Verdago steps in front of him.

"You are no god." Slink! Loki's head drops rolling around to the side of Verdago's feet. He kicks the body back. Verdago takes a look at the clock.

8:30 min

Chapter 9

Boom! Boom! Boom! The War World explodes and shatters. Falling from the sky was a massive ball of fire. In the middle was five figures wrestling. Mongol, Zod, Black Beatle and Atrocitus were attacking the center figure. "What in hell?! I didn't think he'd show up." Black Adam shouted.

"What did you expect they blew up his planet after all." Wotan replied. Boom! As the smoke cleared the four stood up. Across from them was the massive figure.

"Now it's time for round two." Darksied said with a smile. He quickly propels himself towards them causing a small boom behind him. Thoom! thoom! thoom! As Black Beatle wobbles back he quickly grabs his neck. "Lets see you come back from this.

Beatle's head drops to the ground. The three are frozen with fear. "Who's next?" He says with a smile.

"Ahhh!" Zod hits him hard in the stomach. Left and right he lets loose a barrage of punches. Mongul pops from behind kicking the back of Darksied's legs. "Just fall!" Zod shouts. The two jump back as Atrocitus fires a beam from the sky. The blast is so power full it forms a crater two blocks wide.

"Did we get him?" Zod asks. At that moment a hand blasts out of the rubble grabbing Mongul. Darksied rise out of the ground forcing him to kneel.

"You fool to me you are nothing but a mere ant that I can squash." As Mongul struggles under the pressure Darksied's eyes glow red. "Die knowing you were powerless against me." His eyes fire. Mongul shrieks with pain as his face boils and burns.

Thud! He looks to the last two. "I thought you were supposed to be the most powerful warriors in the galaxy. I guess people just lie." He rise into the air.

"I'm out of here!" Zod blasts off with a sonic boom.

"Coward!" Atrocitus shouts. Thoom. He sent flying into a cluster of demolished buildings. Darksied looks up towards the sky. His eyes glowed red and his Galacy Vision was off. It rips through ships, both black and yellow lanterns including the red lanterns. As it clears the atmosphere it grew closer towards Zod. He attempted to zig zag away but the beams followed his movement.

"AAAHHH!" The beam scorches his back. As he falls back to the surface he is kicked into the side of a near by mountain range. Darksied held him by the chest and with all his force takes one hand grabbing his right leg. Then grabs his left arm and pulls. The shriek is heard for miles.

Splat! Blood lands on the near by trees and on Darksied him self. Then with a massive sonic boom he flys towards Atrocitus. The red lantern forms over two hundred red shields in front of him. BOOM! The smoke clears and Atrocitus eyes are wide as his head leans back. Darksied pulls his arm out of his chest forcing him to drop to the ground.

Elsewhere bodies laid across the open room. Joker, Ghost rider and Harley were the only left standing. On the opposite side Verdago and Punisher sat against the wall heads decapitated and Two face on the floor with Silver Samurai's sword in his back.

0:05min

"AAAHHH!" Crash! Samurai laid motionless as Joker continued to stomp.

"So this is it...crapy if you ask me." Harley says.

0:04 min

"No shit!" Joker shouts. Suddenly he is turned around.

"Not...innocent." Ghost rider shoves his fist in Jokers stomach. As he looked in his eyes the Joker's eyes caught fire. After a second he stops moving.

0:02 min

"You bastard!" She shoves the silver Samurai's sword into him and catches Joker. "Sweety." A massive white flash forms.

0:00 min

Boom...

Chapter 10

In the rubble of the fallen skyscraper the resistance survivors took cover. Sinestro and few remaining lanterns open fired on a descending reach armada. Black Adam and Captain Super duked it out in the streets as Wotan was forced to create a barrier to protect himself.

While back in the wooded country area. "Darksied!" He turns to see Ultraman floating with his arms crossed. "You worthless ingrate you should be dead." He said.

"Dead,yes but looks like I'm not." He replies. Ultraman looses his muscles and pops his neck.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He says with a smile. Then with a sonic boom Ultraman lets loose. Left and right Darksied head is forced as he continually punched. Ultraman grabs him by the chest twirling an tossing him to the ground.

With great speed he flies into orbit. The sight of the moon and sun filled Ultraman's eyes and like that he shot down ward foot first. BBBOOOMMM! A wave of earth and dust cleared the area. As the smoke cleared Ultraman walked away dropping Darksied's body from his left hand while dropping the head from his other.

Elsewhere. Wap! Black Adam kneeled on both knees hurt and wounded. Sinestro and Wotan were held down by captain Super. Trident walked forward with his spear. "Now tell us where the rest of your measly resistance is hiding." Adam just knelt there mumbling. "Speak up!" Trident shouted.

"I said... SHAZAM!" Adam forces himself up rapping trident as the massive bolt came down striking the two. The force blasts every body back. By the time the dust clears the three are no where in sight but Trident laid on the ground with his chest scorched.

Deep in the sewers. "Hurry we must leave this place." Sinestro says with Wotan carting Adam.

Five HumVs drove in the Iraq desert. In the front car a holocom came on. On was Queen bee. "T minus ten minutes till your there." She said. Sitting in the back seats were Lex and Black mask. "Sending final specs of the area."

"Alright thanks Bee." Lex replies. Mask bulls out his com. Every one lock and load. While lex was in his battle armor Mask was in full swat gear.

"What the hell?" The driver says. Out in front was Avalanche. He reaches out with his arms and spiked rocks burst out the ground recking the vehicles. Bursting from the ground Syndicite opened fire. Mask pops out with his pistols drawn. He fire off three shots taking out two men. Then with a twist fires a shot hitting Avalanche in the head.

"Move!" He shouts. Bizzaro flys out but before he could get any where Doomsday and Brainiac Grab him forcing him down. A shoot out begins between both sides.

Bizarro blasts doomsday in the face and flys off with Brainiac. As Doomsday got up Lex grabs his neck from behind snapping it. "Mask! Move the men to the town I want that QED!" Mask rallies about ten men and head out. Boom! Lex looks up to see Grid and the three made men. "Finally a challenge." Lex flys up to meet them.

Inside the small town. "You three cover the rear. You,you, and you sniper positions. Every one else one me." Like trained robots they followed Black Mask's commands.

Chapter 11

Wane Manner

"To think all this started here in this room." Dick said. Maria had come up from behind and rapped her arms around him. "Ugh T minus one minute." He added while pushing a button.

"Hey whatever happens.."

"Maria don't talk like that it scares the crap out of me." He replied with a smile then a kiss. At that moment an elevator opened behind them.

Batman walked out behind him DeadPool, Grifter, RedHood,DeathStroke.

They all stood in a semi circle in front of Bruce. "Listen up!" They stood in attention. "Once we're in there's no turning back. Cyborg and the TEAM have recovered a QED all other forces are in full combat the Syndicate is stretched thin this is are chance."

Bruce pulls a clicker out and with a push of the button a holographic image appears. It was of a tower on a floating chunk of dirt. "This tower holds there whole operations together. It draws on the power of the league and transfers that power to them keeping their portals open to march more men in."

Bruce stops to listen to his ear peace. "Alright good. Thanks Cyborg." He turns to face them. "Clocks ticking move out!" Suddenly a portal opens to their left. One by one they walked in. Dick stops and turns giving Maria another kiss. And like that he was gone.

Vooom! They walked out to see Cyborg with a UAV. "A tank I like it." Jason says.

"Mines bigger." Deadpool adds.

While in the tank. "Hey cyborg I think you might like this." Jason hits the radio. Suddenly Foo Fighters pretender starts blaring.

"Hell yeah you know this might jam!" The tank opens fire on Syndicite tanks and troops. Like a knife on buyer they easily crash into the tower. "Cyborg get the QED running. Dick, Slade rescue the league." Bruce shouts.

"What about you?" Dick asks.

"I'm going to finish this once and for all." He says walking away. The other two were off.

"Well,well,well." The four hear. That's when three Talons walk up to them.

"Deadpool take the one with the Swords. Grifter the knife boy. I'll handle claw girl." Jason's says.

"Just like you to take the female." Grifter says taking out his guns. Both sides charge.

Thwack! Dick and Slade enter the grand hall. They're frozen to see the league set up on the wall like trophies. Clap! Clap! Clap! Mr. Freeze walked down the steps. To his right Dark knight and his right Out Law. Behind them were the Hive Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx. "Traitors!" Slade shouts.

"No look on their heads." On the three's heads were metal head bands. "They're being controlled." Dick explains.

"Take them!" Dark Knight shouts. Mammoth charges down full force. Dick rolls to the left while Slade leaps over him. Mammoth crashes into the pillars then finally the wall. Slade quickly takes action. Running up along the wall he flips dodging Mammoth's swing. He throws two grenades in Mammoth's face. Boom!  
Mammoth walks from the smoke with a limp. The he collapses onto the ground with a loud thud. The band shatters.

Slade looks up to see Dick had taken care of Jinx an Gizmo. "Three down three to go!" Dick shouts as they charge the trio. Dark Knight readies his shield an leaps at Dick while Freeze and Out Law open fire on Slade.

"Bitch please!" Slade shouts drawing his spear. With great force he slams Freeze into the ground with his blade in the mechanical body. Then with a quick kick he leaps back. That's when Freeze notices the explosive on the spear. Then with a small flash he was gone. Out Law lets loose all his bullets from his pistols though Slade was to quick for him. One by one he dodged. Out Law throws a grenade and explodes. He slowly walks up to the cloud of smoke.

Slade leaps out with his sword drawn and lands behind Out Law. He turns to face Slade but to slow. By then Slade was slashing his broad sword from one end of his waist to the other. Out law has a confused look on his face. "That's right I just Phantom Menaced your ass!" Slade shout as he pulls his pistol shooting Out Law one more time.

Slade turns to see Dick breaking Dark Knight's neck. "Wow little violent." Slade says sheathing his weapons.

"Just ready the Boom Tubes." He replies. They begin setting up pads all over the walls.

Outside the battle had ended. All three talons were dead. Dead Pool was putting his mask back on. Grifter laid dead in Jason's arms. "Damn them." He murmured.

Chapter 12

Bruce walked into the a main room. Owlman stood there messing with the computer. "You know I once thought that no matter what happened nothing I would do would matter." He turned and faced him. "And you know what I was right." The two began pacing each other. "You did kill me in one universe but in this one I survived." He lashes out throwing a knife into Bruce's shoulder.

Owl man leaps up kneeing Bruce in the face. Then swiftly kicks him in the stomach slamming him into the wall. "You dumb fool in this universe I'm the winner!" He began wailing on Bruce left and right.

"Wrong!" Bruce blocks the next attack and returns with a kick. "My turn." Bruce punches Owlman twice in gut then kicks him in the face. Bruce throws two baterangs at Owlman hiring him in the chest. Off instinct Bruce tackles Owlman out the window. They both fall about six stories onto a hover platform.

They both slowly stand hurt and slumped. "You stupid son of a bit..." Wap! Wap! Wap! Bruce continued to pummel Owlman.

"You thought that one round could end the league." He knees him in the chest. "You thought that the ones who hated us most would simply join the Syndicate band wagon." Bruce tosses a batterang at the platforms console forcing it to slowly fall. "You didn't count on the pride out enimies had." He then blows the other engine. "And!..." Bruce grabs the neck. "You forgot!..." Bruce flips and slams Owlman into the platform. "I'm Batman." Bruce leaps off and lands on a rafter as the platform crashes and explodes.

A little bit later Bruce made his way to the hall where Dick a Slade had gathered with Jason's group. "All systems go." Dick said.

"Then let's go." With a push of a button they teleported away.

Back in Iraq Lex through down the headless body of both Ultraman and Superwoman. "This war is OVER!" He shouted. The crowd of people and soldiers cheered.

Watch Tower January 1st two weeks later.

In the main hall all were gathered. Vandal and his Resistance, Stark and the army of Avengers, the TEAM and the league. Superman walked up to the platform.

"First I would like to say thank you to every body for your efforts, you have..." VOOM! One hundred US Black ops surrounded the area. The Green Lantern Corps surrounded Watch Tower. Mr. Terrific stepped forward with Slade and Black Mask.

"Sorry Superman,but this party is over You're all under arrest."

"For What?!

"For actions that have put the Earth...both earths in jeperdoy." The United Nations have called for your arrest." The troops begin outing on the cuffs. "Aquaman, Wonderwoman you are to head back to your territories until further notice." He adds.

"This is bull." Vandal shouts.

Slade draws his sword and decapitates Vandal. "Your identities will not be revealed to the public now hurry up." Every one was cuffed but Dick and Maria Hill.

"What about those two?" Bruce asks.

"Maria Hill and Nightwing were not part of the Syndicate invasion. While your Avenger,League war alerted the syndicate."

"What she was part of the war in Metropolis." Wolverine shouts.

"Under US orders. Forgive me but this is my job and what's right." The Three walk away.

Two hours later. "Is all taken care of?" A voice said on the monitor.

"Yes sir." Slade replies.

"Good. It's time for a new world." The voice replied.

The next day. UN council meeting.

"Now I would like to introduce to you the Head of the new Justice league... Slade Wilson." The announcer said. At that moment the whole room clapped to his arrival.

"Thank you, thank you. You clap to me but you shouldn't for I'm not the true hero." He turns to the side. "The true hero is not only my friend but the new head of the United Nations..." Clark stared at the a screen. "Chancellor Lex Luthor." The crowd clapped agin.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Clark shouted as he slammed his fist in the wall shattering it.

"Thank you, and I promise you that from this day on...I won't let you down." He says with a smirk.

End


End file.
